Buy One Get One Free!
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Scenario: Asami and Takaba are in the porn industry and have to make a movie together where Aki plays the pizzaman knocking on a hungry Asami's door. Asami/Akihito, OCs. PwP.


**Third of three fics written for a challenge on lj.**

"Did they get the correct script this time?" Matsu asked, who was the cameraman currently sidestepping wires and stools and tables on the set of their next movie to talk to Phillip, the guy currently involved in wardrobe, costume and background, who had the easiest job of all because costume for people naked 95% of the time? Practically non-existent.

"Yeah, they got it," Phillip answered. Jun said she got a confirmation email from the actors. After taking a sip of his coffee he said, "Maybe I should change the color of the curtains over the bed from blue to gold..."

Matsu rolled his eyes before grabbing his hand held camera to snap a test shot, just to make sure the thing was working. "Who cares? Do you think anybody will care about wardrobe when these two start? We're dealing with the money makers here, together for the first time, so don't worry about that."

Phillip had to cough when his coffee went down the wrong windpipe. "Y-you mean super seme Hiryuu and the uber uke Gemini?"

"Yes! their first debut together," Matsu reiterated with a grin before turning his eyes to the door where casting director, Enomoto Jun walked in with a cup of starbucks in her hand, body fitted by a jacket and a tight t-shirt over skinny jeans.

"Hi guys," she yawned after throwing off her jacket in a corner behind the camera. It was way too early for this shit, except, people had to fuck so money could be made and they were on a tight schedule. She had two other movies to complete before the day was over.

"Oh, hi," Phillip answered shyly, cheeks a sudden deep crimson.

Matsu snickered while eyeing his camera. "'S up?"

The woman shook her head. She was the oldest person working on set at 30 years old. It's like working with children. She looked around. "Where's Arata?"

"Here!" a voice shouted from outside the door. Everyone looked up to see Arata Ichiro, their gaffer, hurriedly making his way inside, nearly tripping over his feet.

"I'm two minutes late, sorry, Jun-sensei," Arata rushed out while he hung up his jacket and run a hand through his dark hair. Arata was the youngest at 22.

Jun took a look around the 'set', which was a highly expensive suite in a high rise Tokyo hotel. It was rare for them not to be using a 'prop', but these guys were the money makers and the film had to reflect the quality of their setting as much as their work does. The bed was a comfortable California King, with silk sheets that would soon be occupied by two of 'Shining Starz' most popular AV actors: Hiryuu and Gemini. Shining Starz was her gay adult side project from a larger label and so far, things were going great. The sex industry was a highly paid business.

Sex sells!

"Ok, let's get things in the gear, the actors will be here soon and we need things in order so we can start when they get here," Jun instructed, looking over the cameras, the lights and the general perimetre of the room. She grabbed the script from her hand-bag and folded the first page back, reading over the introductory lines while she took another sip of her drink.

"What is it about this time?" Arata asked idly while he made sure each of the standing lights were working.

"I think it's another pizza man stint," Phillip answered while he made sure all wardrobe was available; the pizza guy costume, a towel and a bottle of lubrication. What more could they ever need?

Matsu groaned while he adjusted the settings on his still camera. "That is so 'straight porn' it's not even funny."

"You know, my sixty year old neighbour tried to seduce a pizza delivery guy half her age just last week," Jun grinned while she oversaw everyone else in their setup.

"Ew, too much info! My gran-gran is 59 years old, and imagining her trying to seduce Matthew, our local delivery guy, is just GAH!" Arata griped with a gagging reflex at the end.

The others either laughed or chortled.

"Yeah, well, handsome and sexy Hiryuu and Gemini will be a much better sell than  
your...gran-gran, Arata-chan," snickered Phillip.

"Yeah, but there is a very small customer base out there for old people/young people sex. Maybe we should try it, Jun?" Matsu shrugged and all eyes turned to stare at him in a mock-up of disgust and disbelief.

"You're such a pervert!" was the unanimous agreement of everyone's varying responses.

Jun was the only one who realized that the front door was slowly pushed open, and she smiled when her good friend Asami, aka Hiryuu-which translated to 'fire dragon' in English, strolled in.

"Hello," Asami greeted with a wave and a small bow. He'd worked at least once with everybody else here.

Everyone else returned his greeting heartily, and he didn't miss the slight blush painting Arata-san's cheeks.

"Glad to see you could make it," Jun smiled, going over for a more informal greeting of a light hug. She ushered her friend inside and showed him around the suite. "What do you think?"

Asami nodded his approval, taking in the upscale ambience of the room. "It's more upscale than I've seen recently, I like it."

Jun's smile widened. "Good. Now, get naked, it's time for work. Phillip!"

Phillip hurried over, handing a towel to Asami and pointing to a door off to the right. "There's the bathroom, you can get changed and come back."

Asami nodded before walking off.

"Matsu, change the position of the lamp to the other side of the bed. I want most side shots to be from this angle and the lamp might prove a hindrance," Jun instructed.

"Hai," Matsu answered.

The only person missing now was Takaba, aka Gemini. Jun looked at her watch and realized he had three minutes to get here and it wasn't needed, because his youthful exuberance came through the door a moment later.

"Hi everyone!" Akihito bounded into the room with a smile and enough hugs for  
everyone. Including a high five and a kiss on the cheek of both Jun and Matsu.

"You're just in time, Gemini. Phillip, get him his clothes. You can change in the bathroom if you like and use the enema, please, I don't want a recap of what happened with Jin and Setsu last week." Jun shuddered at the memory.

Akihito nodded, took the clothes and walked off. He knew the importance of enemas, he wasn't that much of an amatuer. When he entered the bathroom, he was very surprised to see the guy he would be working with leaning against the counter, texting on his phone while naked as the day he was born, impressive cock jutting out half hard and twitching slightly. He felt self conscious and more than a little horny. He's been watching this guy's adult movies for years and have always been a fan, even when Hiryuu worked for other companies in the past. Even though he himself was practically a freshman with only eight months under his belt, it made him feel small beside such a veteran who has been in the game for at least five years. He clutched the clothes to his chest and waved shyly. "Hi."

He jacked off to this guy more times than he could count.

Asami knew who Gemini was, had seen him in a few films that were really good. He was a very enthusiastic bottom who loved to take and suck cock and he was anticipating working with him; Gemini, whose real name was Takaba Akihito because Asami knew about those he wanted to work with.

Asami didn't look up from his phone, not from spite, but because he was impatiently waiting on an answer. "Think we have time for a practice fuck right here in the bathroom?"

Akihito blushed. "No, tight schedule and all."

Asami nodded, he really wanted an off-the-job taste of what he knew from imagery to be a really sweet ass.

Akihito took a step forward, totally surprised when he tripped over his own feet and landed in Asami's arms, stiff cock poking him in the stomach.

"Sorry."

Asami shook his head while subtly rubbing against the guy once. "No need."

If anything, Akihito could feel the guy get stiffer and if he was honest with himself, he was pretty hard too. Asami gently eased him back before righting him with both hands on his shoulders.

"Fine. Get ready, I'll be outside waiting."

Akihito nodded his thanks, watching Asami as he walked away, dick bouncing enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to start.

...

Horny, lonely Hiryuu was jerking off on his bed to a gay skin magazine, forgetting that he'd ordered pizza from around the block twenty minutes ago. The guys in the magazine were hot, all fantasy; a phantasm of male perfection. Jerk off material.

Hiryuu's pumps were slow and controlled, leisurely with no real urgency towards oragasm. The hand was a good, and very common orgasm tool, but it can be a very tiring and painful one if not used wisely.

When the doorbell rang, he irritatingly got up to answer it, not caring that he was still jacking off, even though he left the magazine behind. He threw the door open suddenly, giving no care to who was on the other side and the fact that he was naked.

"Pizza delivery...woah, hey!"

Hiryuu smirked at pizza guys expression; shocked with a lot of hungry thrown in.  
obviously, the guy liked what he was seeing, and so did Asami.

"Huh, special delivery?"

Pizza guy was young, hot, fresh looking and blond. His type. "How much extra for a side of pizza boy to go with that?"

The delivery boy looked down both sides of the hallway before his eyes focused back on the mountainous cock and chiseled body before him. He licked his lips. "If you know how to use that thing properly, it's a buy-the-pizza-get-the-boy-free deal."

It was more than enough of a consent if Asami ever did hear one. Scripted, but it still sent a wave of pleasure straight down to his dick. He grabbed the box and threw it to the side on a small table near the door, then he grabbed the delivery guy by the front of his shirt before tugging him out of the hall and right into his waiting arms. The door was kicked shut.

Akihito doesn't struggle, only hold on while the guy kisses him hard before hastily unzipping him, pulling his dick out and fisting them both in one large hand while the other grabs his upper arm in a tight grip.

"Holy shit," Akihito moaned after pulling back and looking down, both of them leaking at the head, cock swollen and red; engorged. His heart beats like a caged bird  
wanting to be set free against his ribcage while the heat spikes all over his body. He grips the man's waist, appreciating the sharp jut of his hips and hold on tight.

"Take these off," Asami instructed after he pulled back, not able to take his eyes from those kiss swollen, spit shine, fuckable lips, and then he unbuttons Gemini's uniform top before throwing it haphazardly to the side. The same is done for all other article of clothing until the guy is completely naked. He shoves two finger of one hand in the guy's mouth while the other hand fondles his balls. "Suck them, just like you're going to suck my cock."

Akihito moaned around the digits, puppy like hazel eyes looking at Asami, begging to be fucked. One wet finger circled his anus before it was pushed inside and he cocked his ass, encouraging it deeper, wanting more. He got the other finger. Then, he followed lead as Asami pulled him back until he was shoved to sit on the bed, upside down with his head hanging off the side, easy enough for Asami to cradle the back of his head before shoving his dick down his throat while standing over him. He felt the dip of the mattress on his right side when the man braced on one hand while the slick fingers found his hole again and circled it before being pushed inside.

"Oh fuck," Asami moaned, getting into this more than he had in a long while. He gets paid to look like he's into all the fucking, but it's not often he's really into it like now. "You're throat's so fucking tight, take it," he growled while Akihito made all sorts of filthy gagging noises when he puts pressure on his hips and sink his dick as far as he thinks it can go. Which, by the way is pretty far, because Akihito loves gagging on huge cocks based on what he's seen of him in other videos before. He leans over so he can give as good as he's getting, arching his back so he can suck on Akihito like candy.

Akihito's moans rise in pitch.

"Just take it, easy..." Asami coaxes when he tried to stuff the entirety of his monstrous cock down that too tight throat. The kid flails after a while when his air supply gets restricted and Asami takes that as his cue to pull back, watching a trail of pre-cum spit that follows the head of his cock straight out of the kid's mouth where he coughs before rolling over to look up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Tasty," Akihito smirked, wiping away the excess with the back of his hand. He totally enjoyed that, fisting his own erection to give it a little attention. He dutifully tried to ignore the lights and the camera, focusing only on the man before him.

"Yeah? You like it, don't you? Love gagging on my dick..."Asami grunted before grabbing the back of the guys head and shoving it in his crotch, rubbing spit and pre-cum all over that baby smooth face before Akihito managed to catch the head between his tight, warm lips and suck as hard and as fast as he can, looking up into Asami eyes with the most intense come hither look the man has seen in a while.

Akihito held the base and pulled back with a pop, eyes hooded and smoky. "I want to choke on it." Then he deep-throated it, loving the way Asami hissed before pulling back. He looked up again while he fondled the man's balls. "I want to drink your cum." Then he flicked his tongue across the slit before deepthroating it again, gagging filthily, tongue twisting and tasting. "And I want to feel it for the rest of the week, yeah?"

Asami nodded his approval. "Your damn mouth..." he trailed off, biting his lip and grunting his pleasure. His entire body singed with bone deep arousal, like he was the bull and Akihito was the matador, pulling him in. This one was special. He tried to remember the few corny lines from the script they were to say, but he couldn't remember a damn thing. They were winging it, going along with the flow. The lights were still on and the camera kept rolling and people kept watching but they tuned them out. It was all about them right now.

"I want to fuck you," Asami hissed and Akihito yelped when he was shoved on his back before Asami scrambled between his thrown back legs, lining up with his ass before running the head across it a couple times. But Asami stopped, lowered his head and encouraged Akihito to wrap those long, sinful legs around his shoulders. Didn't Akihito blow him like a tornado? He wanted to return at least a little of the favor first.

"Oh god, ah!" Akihito panted, voice muffled while he bit his bottom lip until they were swollen and pink. He felt like he was going to explode while his eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled.

Asami was a lot more skilled at deepthroating and when his lips touched the downy blond hair of Akihito's pelvis, it spent a lot of time down there. Akihito kept thrusting his hips into his face and he eventually held him down with both hands firmly planted on his thighs, then he worked that cock until tears sprung to Akihito's eyes. When he started playing with his ass with first two then three fingers, the kid depreciated into a blabbering mess, choking on his moans and coughing out grunts...and he didn't get impaled yet.

"Shhh, shhh, the best is yet to come," Asami cajoled when he raised his head and leaned down for a warm, wet kiss. Akihito was all sorts of delicious under him and he nestled himself between his legs, rubbing their stiff cocks together. He brought his head down and tongued fucked the kid's nipples, sucking and biting them until they were stiff and red and Akihito couldn't contain his voice.

"Ready for me to fuck you?" Asami asked after he pulled back, reaching for the lube.

Akihito swallowed, trying to calm his racing heart. He was rarely ever this sensitive. "Yeah, can't wait to feel you inside me."

Asami pecked him on the lips while he flipped the bottle open and covered his dick in  
lubrication. "You're going to fuck it until I'm filling you up with seed."

Akihito held his legs up as they quivered in anticipation. "Do it."

Asami did it. It was a hot, tight fit and he swallowed every moaned, gasp and cry as he impaled Akihito on his impressive length until he was balls deep, seated snugly in the curve of that perfect ass.

"Feel it?" Asami asked when he pulled back to look at that flushed and slightly sweaty face, long, milky throat exposed and begging to be sucked until a hickey formed.

Akihito whimpered in acknowledgement, especially when he got the bite.

Their hot sweaty bodies moved against each other's in perfect sync. Asami alternated between short jabs and long thrusts against Akihito's prostate and Akihito gripped the sheets, pillows, head-board and Asami himself as the man pounded into him until he saw stars.

Asami felt wired to ignite and combust with sexually charged energy at any moment and he fisted Akihito, who cried out for mercy as he fucked him until he was at the cliff edge of euphoria.

They were almost there, bodies constricting and tightening for that impending release when...

"CUT!"

Reluctantly, professionalism kicked in and the two slowly blinked away the haze they were lost in.

The room was suddenly too hot for everybody and Matsu padded over, a digital camera held in one hand. "Hold that pose."

Asami still had his cock buried in Akihito's ass, who had his legs thrown back and they stayed perfectly still, waiting on the camera man to finish taking pictures of their position.

"Phillip, get them towels. Take a break guys, clean up and we'll resume in..." Jun looked at her watch. "...In fifteen minutes."

"Hai," most of the crew answered.

"Arata, change the tone of the lights when we resume, make it a little darker." The sun was coming up.

"Ok," Arata answered.

When Matsu was done, Asami eased out of Akihito, long since learning the art of staving off orgasm. It was a necessary skill in this business because people yelling cut! during the making of a movie was a very common occurrence. "You ok?" he asked the younger man.

Akihito nodded his head before swallowing thickly, gingerly rolling to the side before trying to stand on wobbly legs.

"Let me help," Asami said as he stood and helped the guy to his feet before flattening some of those wily blond tresses.

"Thanks," Akihito muttered before doing the same, shoving Asami's sweaty bangs to the side with a swipe of his fingers.

"This is annoying," Akihito griped. Just because he was used to it didn't mean he liked it. He never got why sometimes they had to break before the money-shot, especially now when the going was so good.

Asami chuckled. "I agree." Although he had a very good idea to the reason why. Very few people knew he and Jun were room mates.

"Hey guys, there's food and drinks in the kitchen if you want!" Jun's voice bellowed.

Akihito cocked his head towards the bathroom before saying, "Let's go get cleaned up first?"

Asami nodded. "How about when we finish working you and I go out for drinks later?"

Akihito had his reservations about dating co-workers, but it was worse with guys outside of work because they didn't understand that just because somebody did what he did it didn't mean they would sleep with just anybody, anywhere at anytime. But he felt a connection with this man, Asami/Hiryuu, and he considered giving it a try. He smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Akihito smiled, ducking his head shyly and Asami liked that about him. This innocence that nothing seemed to be able to touch. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Let's go."

They entered the bathroom together before shutting the door behind them, feeling way more comfortable now than they did earlier.

...

"Wow, that was intense," Matsu muttered around the sandwich in his mouth, fanning himself with his other hand.

Everybody was having sandwiches in the kitchen except the two stars, who they figured was still cleaning up.

"Their chemistry is off the charts," Arata agreed. He liked tuna, it was good.

"Evil of you to stop them there though, Jun," Phillip threw out, knowing the woman must have had her reasons.

"Well, payback's a bitch, aint it?" Jun glowered. Oh yes, that's what Asami gets for putting red hair dye in her shampoo last week. She wondered what he would retaliate with this time.

/The End


End file.
